


Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

by alexanderhammyton



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, this is just depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhammyton/pseuds/alexanderhammyton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the link to the song I used in this story </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyB033GU_Q0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

_Long, handwritten note, deep in your pocket..._  
  
    He feels the crinkle of paper under his fingers. His note to her for Darillium. Her death note. He knows, as he rolls out of bed, that he is sending her to her death, so it's best to just leave, but he feels like a tacky one night stand and not her husband. He gave her his screwdriver the night before, their last night.   
  
 _Words, how little they mean, when you're a little too late..._  
  
    She's sobbing when she finds the note laying on his pillows. She will never see him again. This him, anyways.   
  
 _I stood, right by the tracks, your face in a locket...  
  
_     The Doctor has run his whole life, but this is the one time, he has come to a complete stop. River is gone, so what's the point when he has nowhere to run too. He spends the day in her room on the TARDIS, numb and distant, surrounded by the smell of her, distracted.  
  
 _Good girls, hopeful they'll be, and long they will wait...  
  
    _Why? She has known the day would come, but she just lost her parents. This is just pouring salt in an open wound. Why her?  
  
 _We had,  
A beautiful, magic, love affair...  
What a sad,  
Beautiful, tragic, love, affair...  
  
In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation...  
  
    _It's been two weeks since they separated, and their dreams are haunted by each other. Images of the past, gone forever.  
  
 _We both wake, in lonely beds, in different cities...  
  
    _River wakes up screaming, tears rolling down her face and the one side of the bed ice cold. She searches under the pillow, pulling out one of the bow ties that she always hated. It still smells like him.  
    The Doctor doesn't sleep anymore. Again, there is no point. His TARDIS is now a cold, icy grey metal. No longer the steampunky, orange light and glass of before.   
  
 _And time, is taking its sweet time erasing you...  
_  
    The TARDIS pulled this one on him. Cheeky old girl. The top of the time roter is emblazoned with all the names of his companions, all etched in Gallifreyan. River's name is there, and it is the most beautiful word he has ever seen, all circles and lines and dots, combined in exquisite patterns, all spelling out one thing: River Song.   
  
 _And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me...  
  
    _She's seeing him everywhere. She knows she's going crazy, and she almost wants to get the Library over with, or just end this now.  
  
 _We had,  
A beautiful, magic, love affair...  
What a sad,  
Beautiful, tragic, love, affair...  
  
Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting...  
  
    _He's been on this cloud for far too long. She has been gone for over one hundred years, in his timeline. But she hasn't gone to the Library, he would know. He lives in a haze, yelling, and angry outbursts. The Oncoming Storm is rendered silent and defeated. Defeated by love. He gives an illusion, but that's all it is really. A magic trick. His facade is crumbling bit by bit.  
  
 _Silence, this train runs off its tracks...  
  
    _River is silent throughout most of the spaceship ride, talking only when it is rendered necessary.  
  
 _Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen...  
  
    _River, River, River. Her name is a mantra in his head, a constant pounding in his subconscious. Why does he have to lose everyone?  
  
 _Hang up, give up, for the life, of us we can't get, back...  
_       
    She receives a note on the psychic paper. Just a small thing, but it's enough. Enough to tear everything open again. She hides in the back of the ship, in her room, sobbing.   
     _River, Love. I am so, so sorry. I love you, you don't forget this, okay. You never forget this, that I love you. Just remember what I told you in the first note, and he will know. I've sent you to your death, and I'm so very very sorry. Remember, Melody. Remember. I love you, truly, I love you. XXX - The Doctor  
    _She stays in her room the rest of the way.   
  
 _A beautiful, magic, love affair..._  
What a sad,  
Beautiful, tragic, beautiful...  
  
What we had - a beautiful, magic, love affair...  
What a sad,  
Beautiful, tragic, love, affair...  
  
We had,   
A beautiful, magic, love affair...  
What a sad,  
Beautiful, tragic, love, affair...


End file.
